The subject of the present invention is a hydraulic braking circuit furnished with an enhanced device for supplying hydraulic fluid. Such a circuit is used to prevent a vehicle of large size, and particularly with a highly placed center of gravity that may cause an overturning torque, such as off-road 4×4 vehicles, from overturning when there is a considerable turn of the steering wheel in a bend or else when there is a strong brake application in a bend. The ultimate object of the invention is therefore to perfect the operation of the trajectory correction systems of a vehicle coupled to an improved braking system such as the anti-lock braking system.